Older or Younger
by RainbowFez
Summary: Crispo isn't happy that he has to show a pair of fourth grade twins around the school for half a day AND meet with some High school student to talk about his future. But the day is far from normal and Crispo ends up with a huge desion. (underage sex and a littlt twincest).
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!:** this story contains underage sex, twincest, and male/male sex.

I know people can have problems for the first two so if you don't want to read that then don't. I want no bad reviews because you didn't like that this story included one of those three things.

Go to facebook page to see the pics of the three characters. Change the * to . in each link

Jack

www*facebook*com/RainbowFez/photos/a.1376553985705557.1073741829.1302155879812035/1376552759039013/?type=3&theater

Devin

www*facebook*com/RainbowFez/photos/a.1376553985705557.1073741829.1302155879812035/1376553082372314/?type=3&theater

Duke

www*facebook*com/RainbowFez/photos/a.1376553985705557.1073741829.1302155879812035/1376553589038930/?type=3&theater

* * *

 **Older or Younger**

Crispo had never been the smartest or the strongest or the most talented. He was pretty much a pretty boy with a great smile on the lower side of the intelligence scale. Even then he wasn't the hottest boy around. His looks only seemed to attract one girl and he didn't even want to think about her.

That's why he was more confused now than he'd ever been and that was saying a lot. Somehow in a six hour school day he'd gone from his, whatever he was to a guy who had more than one, actually three people fighting over him. Actually when he thought about it was more of three people fighting for him in two groups. It all started at 8:26 in the morning.

 **8:26**

"What do you mean I have to show fourth graders around?!" Crispo whined to his teacher. "We already did that with those fifth graders."

The older gray haired woman gave a disapproving sigh. "You'll only have to show them around for a few hours. Then you'll meet with a high schooler who will talk to you about your future decisions."

"All in one day!" Crispo interrupted.

"Yes all in one day. Now get going Mr. Powers. You're not the only complainer I have to deal with. Pick up your students in the front hall. Their names are Jack and Devin Tate. Now go or I'll give you detention" She grumbled.

Crispo trudged away. The worst part was CJ and Fenwick were out of school. He'd have to deal with this on his own. Graaah! When he reached the front little kids or at least they seemed little compared to him, were rushing into the school with excited eyes.

"Everyone settle down and we'll find your Middle School buddies." The much younger teacher called over her students. "Bob, please put that down. Lilly put down your phone for two minutes. Tates! You will stand right there. Don't take another step."

Crispo looked over to the two boys who were apparently attempting to sneak into the school by themselves. He assumed these were the brothers he'd be babysitting. One of the boys had dirty blond hair combed messily on the left side. He wore a blue striped colored shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His brother who was at least two inches taller had short messy brown hair that didn't hide his slightly large ears. Or maybe they just stuck out more. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with a black skull on it. The eye sockets, nose hole and mouth were all different neon colors. He had his hands in his blue jeans and looked impassive.

He let the teacher talk and begin to call off names. Crispo recognized a few of his classmates who grabbed their kids after their name was called. Finally the teacher gave a glare over to the two mischievous twins and said "Devin Tate, Jack Tate."

"Here" the dirty blonde said in a sweet innocent voice. Crispo took that as his cue to walk over.

"Hey, I'm Crispo and I guess I'll be taking you around the school" he huffed. The boys turned to him with wide eyes. They both had sky blue eyes with amber lines circling their pupils. They stood still, staring up at the middle schooler who was a good three inches taller than the taller twin. "Uh hello?" Crispo repeated.

"Oh" the taller boy said, snapping out of his strange look. "I'm Jack and this is my twin brother Devin" he said holding out his hand.

"Hi" Crispo said taking it. What kind of kid shook hands?

"Delighted to meet you" Jack said with a smirk. The shorter boy snorted at the look on Crespo's face.

"You do know what Delighted means right?" Devin asked, stepping next to his brother.

"Yea…" Crispo trailed off.

"Wonderful Crispo. I believe you were about to show me and my brother the school." Jack said, gesturing with his hand to the school. His shorter brother chuckled again.

"Uh yea" Crispo said. He turned and walked back into the school. He was too distracted to see the pitying look the teacher was giving him or her relieved posture after the boys were out of her care.

"This is the front office" Crispo began. He continued to talk as he walked until he heard the whispering behind him.

"But I called dibs first." Devin hissed under his breath.

"But I'm older." Jack responded.

"How does that… never mind. Like the boat?" Devin asked.

"Did you really think this would turn out any other way?" Jack chuckled.

"Umm what are you two taking about?" Crispo asked, turning around.

"Nothing" they said as one. Crispo nodded but continued walking. The faster he talked the quicker it'd be over.

Crispo continued on their tour, vaguely noticing the stairs he was getting from the boys. If he wasn't trying to rush through everything he might have noticed those stairs were almost always at his butt or crotch.

 **9:45**

"And that's it" Crispo said, shuffling away from Jack who was leaning against the wall facing him with a disturbing smirk on his face.

"What about that?" Jack asked, gesturing with his hand to the door across the hall, never taking his eyes off Crispo.

"That's a classroom?" Crispo said.

"Yea but you should show us inside" Jack continued. "Unless there's a class in there." Crispo looked to the classroom which was empty just like all the ones in this hall. It was stupid of him to take the boys all the way down to this side of the school. They didn't really use these rooms except for after school clubs. Crispo had just been to distracted with the constant stairs.

"It's just a…" Crispo started before being poked in the back by the second twin. Reluctantly Crispo walked the two into the empty classroom. The blinds were shut and the lights were off. The only light was from the hall until the door was shut behind them, making a loud boom. Crispo jumped and turned to look at the boys, one of them he couldn't tell in the dark was touching the wall looking for a switch.

Seconds later the lights turned on. "What's going on?" Crispo asked, looking worried. The boys had a wild look in their eyes. The amber circle had expanded making their eyes look a bluish brown.

"So me and my brother were talking" Jack said, taking on the speaking roll. Devin started walking across the room in an arc around Crispo. "And we might have argued in the beginning but we decided that we wanted to ask you out." For the first time Crispo didn't here snooty confidence in the boys tone. He sounded unsure of himself, even scared.

"What?" Crispo asked, startled. HE took a step back from Devin who made another round around him.

"You are super cute" Jack continued, stating it like a fact. "And I'm single. My brother's single. We both find you funny, even though you're a bit stiff."

"But most people are like that around us at first" Devin interjected. Crispo took yet another step back. It was then that he realized he'd been herded into the corner of the room across from the door.

"Are you asking me out?" Crispo asked incredulously.

"Yes" Jack responded.

"Wait. Which one of you?" Crispo asked. Crispo might shout out his feelings every day at like literally every moment but he had told no one that he way gay. How could these two fourth graders guess when his family and friends hadn't? Unless they already had!

"Both" Jack smirked, licking his thin lips.

"So I'm supposed to choose between…" Crispo started.

"No!" Devin snorted. "We both like you. We're twins we're used to sharing. Sharing a cute older boy won't be too different from clothes."

"Huh?" Jack said, head whipping toward his brother. "We do not share clothes!"

"We'll I share yours" Devin smirked, showing how much he actually resembled his twin.

"You can't wear my clothes! When did you wear my clothes?"

"My date with Noah, my date with Lilly, when I went to Drake's house for our project" He said, ticking each time off on his fingers.

"But… Wait I saw you're outfit for your date with Lilly. You weren't wearing my clothes." Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

"Lilly likes it when I wear your under where. She says it's hot. I can't say I see the appeal but I guess she might just like the twincest thing." HE grinned.

"You wore my under where!" Jack choked.

"I like my under where loose" Devin countered. "But I look way hotter in your tight colorful briefs. Lilly only likes them cuz she knows they're yours but I wear them to every date I think I might get some action…"

"Action!" Crispo choked loudly. "You're nine years old!"

"Almost ten" Devin replied. "Plus we're not the only ones. Have you seen the internet? We're basically exposed to half naked people every time we turn on our phones. It's only natural we experiment. Didn't you know that almost twenty percent of middle school students have had sex? Me and my brother are just overachievers.

"Shut up Devin. You never get with anyone." Jack said, crossing his arms.

"Yea I do! Lilly, Blake, Morgan…" Devin began

"Morgan! You mean high school senior Morgan from across the street!" Jack almost shouted.

"He was my first" Devin said proudly.

"You said Ella was your first."

"I wasn't out yet. Plus I only gave him a blowjob." Devin explained. Jack shook his head.

"You're too young for him." Jack sighed.

"We're asking out a seventh grader!" Devin shot back.

"That's completely different. He's twelve not seventeen."

"Why are we even arguing?" Devin asked, freezing the conversation.

"I really don't know" Jack said surprised. "So we should get back to Crispo here. You'll tell me everything later."

"Yes sir." Devin winked.

"Back to Mr. Sexy Blonde Boy, What do you say? Want two super cute boyfriends who have no reservations about your teen boy needs?" Jack smirked playfully.

"I… I… I…" Crispo stuttered.

"I don't think we'll be getting anything out of him today" Devin said sadly. "He's frozen up."

"Fine. Are you thinking…" Jack bagan.

"What I'm thinking. Yes" Devin finished.

Crispo couldn't and guiltily didn't want to move when the two grade schoolers (Grade Schoolers!) descended on him. Devin's hand slid under Crispo's shirt, causing his breath to hitch. His breathing stopped all together though when Jack pulled his jelled hair down so he could attack the older boy's lips.

Crispo's body shook. Not only was the younger twin's hand skimming his upper chest but his teeth were nipping at his sides, sending shots of pleasure through him. Each bite nicked him in a different spot. He'd make his way up, occasionally giving a harder bite, just to grin at the older boy's shake.

Devin's eyes looked up at his brother. His twin looked at bliss. His hands were wrapped in Crispo's hair, pulling their faces closer together if that was even possible. Their lips were engulfing each other and knowing his brother Devin assumed his tongue was playing with the inside of their tour guide's mouth.

Crispo face was turning blue from lack of air. He couldn't find his breath. His body was too distracted with the new completely amazing feelings that the boys were causing. black spots flashed under his eylids and some part of his mind realized he was going to faint. But at the last moment he gasped and busked forward.

His eyes flew open and pulled away from Jack. Another gasp left his lips. What was…. The thought ended there as he legs turned to jelly.

"Someone likes his nipples played with" Devin chuckled, running his finger around the little pink nipple he'd found.

"hmmmah" Crispo moaned.

"Care to join me brother?" Devin asked.

"Sure does look like fun" Jack replied. Together they grabbed the bottom of Crispo's shirt and pulled it over his head. Crispo couldn't even say no because as soon as they'd stolen his shirt Jack's soft wet lips touched his other nipple.

"Good job Jack. His eyes are rolling back." Devin laughed, going back to rubbing the now red nipple on his side of Crispo's body. Crispo gasped and finally fell. Luckily the boys supported him so they could lower his shaking body to the floor. The brothers shared a look before shaking their heads.

"No just a little bit more" Devin hissed. Jack gave his brother a stern stare. "Fine! But next time I get to do what I want."

"Only if he says yes" Jack said. He and his brother kneeled down so their lips were inches from Crispo's. "What do you say sexy. Do you wanna do this again?" Crispo gurgled what the boys assumed was supposed to be an answer.

"Crispo you have to get up" Devin scolded. "We are in a school you know." Crispo's eyes shot open and he attempted to stand. It took him two tried but he got himself on his feet. The boys smiled identical smiles as they took in his bare chested beauty.

"I… I…" Crispo stuttered.

"I thought we'd get him to talk after this" Jack sighed.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Rated M will be coming in futer chapters. This will be most likly 3 chapters and the following two will me about 60% smut. Again dont give a bad review for something I warned about. Other than that PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me if you want me to keep writing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone Im back. This chapter is mostly plot but has the begings of smut at the end. I didnt like the smut i wrote so i took 90% out and next chapter will be all or mostly smut. And this willv be updated soon. I'm updating every other day during my winter break

* * *

 **10:35**

Jack sighed as he walked out of the school, his twin brother to his right. "Do you think he's going to call?" He asked, biting his lip. He really did want Crispo. The boy was smoking hot. Unfortunately the teen had been a complete mess after their attack on him. He was jittery and kept looking at them with wide eyes. He barely showed them the school though the twins were able to get him in a bathroom long enough for Jack to take the note with their numbers on it and slip it down the front of the boy's pants. Of course he had a feel of the hard dick, causing Crispo to make some half human noise. Though now that they were being herded toward the buss to the school he wasn't sure if Crispo was acting like that because he was attracted to them or if he was just freaked out. Only time would tell.

 **10:43**

Crispo sat in a toilet stall breathing heavily. Did that really happen? Did two seventh graders, twins, just play with his nipples and felt his dick? He had no idea what to do. His first instinct was shamefully to grab his phone and call the boys, demanding that they come back and suck his dick. He wanted desperately to see the brothers naked, on their knees in front of him, making out around the sensitive head of his dick. He wanted so bad to see them sucking each other off and riding his cock. Just the thoughts of what he could have were making him unzip his pants and grab his dick, already leaking precum.

He leaned back his head and groaned, letting the image of Jack sucking his brother while Crispo fucked his brains out. He was reaching climax when he let go of his dick and listened to the footsteps entering the washroom. He blushed and shoved his dick back into his pants, even though it was begging for attention. He had to get going anyway. He still had to meet with that stupid high schooler.

Reluctantly he adjusted his shirt to hide the problem in his pants and left the stall. He walked out of then room, pretending everything was normal even though his dick wouldn't go down. How was he supposed to stop thinking about those two when they had walked down these halls together less than half an hour ago?

 **11:05**

Crispo found the small office he was supposed to meet in. These were supposed to be for teachers when they met with students or parents but no one ever used them. The teachers just talked in the classroom after class or in the principal's office when the kid was in trouble so the room was mostly bare except for a big mahogany desk and rolling chair which was currently occupied. The boy sitting in the chair was typing away on his phone until the sound of the door closing got his attention.

"You must be Crispo" The boy said. The teen had short brown hair covered by a blue snap back. He wore a tightish blue plaid shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"Hi" Crispo said.

"You're late" The boy said, blue eyes staring down the new arrival.

"Only by five minutes" Crispo defended. Crispo scrunched his eyebrows and the smirk playing on the older teens lips.

"Sit down then" The older teen laughed. "You don't want to be standing there showing off your hard on forever do you?" Crispo made a choking noise and fell onto the wooden seat, facing the desk.

"I… I… don't know what you're talking about" Crispo lied. The boy laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I get it. You're what thirteen, fourteen? I suggest you hold a book or notebook in front next time. I'm Duke" He added.

"Crispo" Crispo blushed.

"So you have three choices" Duke said lazily. "We could either talk about high school, which I'm sure you're not thrilled about if my talks with the last three seventh graders feel the same as you. Or, you could take off your pants and work on your dick while we talk about high school." Crispo's mouth fell open. "Or you could just take out your dick and play with yourself."

"What!" Crispo gasped.

"I'm just kidding Duke smirked. Crispo didn't move as the teen stood up and looked down at his crotch. "Though the idea doesn't seem to bother you. Let me guess Bi?"

Crispo shook his head. How the heck do people keep finding out? No one new, not even his two best friends but today all three of the people he was meeting with guessed he was gay. Did the world hate him or something? Maybe not if accepted the twins' offer. "Gay" he said hesitantly.

"I'm bi" Duke said proudly. "So I ask again, do you want to take off those pants of yours that I'm sure are too tight for you cock."

"I…We're in a school" Crispo stuttered.

"There's no windows, the door locks and no one is supposed to bother us unless it's an emergency. As long as someone doesn't start the school on fire we'll have another fifty minutes alone." Crispo would normally say no and run screaming but god he couldn't stop thinking of those boys and the thought of a hot guy watching him jack off really turned him on.

"You won't tell anyone?" Crispo asked shyly. Duke smiled back.

"I promise. If it helps I'll take off my clothes too. That way if you get in trouble so do I." Duke said. He'd have gotten trouble if someone found out about this either way and at least this way he can jack himself off too, maybe even get a blowjob. Crispo's hand hesitated at his jeans button. "I'll start then" Duke said. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a muscled chest. He didn't have a six pack but he was almost there.

He then traveled to his skinny jeans which he had to literally peel off his skin they were so tight. Crispo's mouth began to water. This wasn't some kid. This was seriously the body of a teenager, slim but muscular and big in all the right places. He could see a dick way bigger than his own, pinned against the tight fabric of Duke's underwear. In a flash those were pulled off his body too and tossed under the desk with the pants.

The mouthwatering sight made every thought in Crispo's mind fade away. Duke leaned against the desk and watched the blond, mouth a wow. After waiting almost a minute Duke was annoyed. He walked over to the chair the kid was sitting in and bent down.

The sight of the naked boy, inches from his groin woke the middle schooler up. "Do you need help undressing?" Duke said smoothly. Crispo nodded shakily. Expert hands undid the top of Crispo's pants and pulled them down, to his ankles, pulling both the pants and the shoes off him. "Do you want to jack off with me or do you want more?"

"More?" Crispo asked. Duke smirked and leaned in close, trailing his tongue up Crispo's clothed dick. The shiver made Duke laugh. "M-more" Crispo decided.

"Then just sit back and let me help" Duke said. He had no doubt that he could get the cute blonde to suck him off after this. Crispo nodded again but Duke didn't pay attention, more interested in pulling the underwear off the kid and tossing it next to his own. Duke took Crispo's dick in his hand and ran his thumb across the slit. "Not bad" He said as the younger boy shivered.

He made sure to keep eye contact as he licked his way up the entire shaft just as he did before, but this time the slick tongue made Crispo want to cum. First those boys and now this! Duke circled the head of the blonde's dick with his tongue before pressing his lips to the tip. Keeping his lips tight he open his mouth just enough to allow Crispo's meat to enter his mouth. He kept taking more until every inch of the surprisingly big dick was in his mouth. He stayed like that pushing the dick to the top of his mouth with his tongue. Crispo gasped and Duke chuckled.

The dick in his mouth vibrated from his laugh sending Crispo into a shaking, gasping frenzy. Duke didn't like how close Crispo seemed to coming so decided he should probably start with Crispo's mouth. He pulled himself back up, stopping only for a moment to suck on the head of Crispo's dick as if it was a sucker.

"Why did you stop?" Crispo asked. Duck rolled his eyes.

"You were about to cum weren't you?" He asked, no accusation in his voice. Crispo blushed in response. "I don't want you to cum this early. How about you suck me until your sexy dick calms down. Crispo's face heated up even more. "Have you done this before?" Duke asked.

"No" Crispo said in an embarrassed voice. Duke's smile became lighter.

"Come here" he said, patting the desk beside him. Crispo hesitantly followed the order. Duke smiled the same sweet smile, eyes still filled with burning lust. "Come on, sit up here" Duke said.

"I thought you wanted me to suck you?" He said.

"And now I want you to sit on the desk."

"You're not going to fuck me are you?" Crispo asked. Duke laughed.

"Not here. You'll make a lot of noise your first time. Again Crispo blushed. He still hesitated so Duke grabbed him under the arms and lifted him onto the desk.

"What are…" Crispo started. Duke silenced him with a soft kiss. It was gentle and sweet yet sent electricity down Crispo's spine.

* * *

So thats the very smart of Crispo/Duke smut They'll go at it next chapter for the first time but I promice not the last. Please review and please dont complain about lack of smut. I decided to take out the nadly written smut instead of getting it in and having a bad story


	3. Chapter 3

This took a long time for me to post but it's finally up. I hope people will still read it after all this time.

* * *

Duke trailed his lips across Crispo's cheek, flowing down to his Adams apple and across his chest. Crispo gasped when the soft lips touched his chest. His eyes fluttered closed, hands clenching the edge of the desk.

"Tell me what you want" Duke whispered against his skin. "What should I do to you Crispo?" Crispo shook harder.

"N-nipple" He stuttered.

"Your nipple" Duke smirked. "You mean like this?" He pressed his lips to Crispo's nipple, opening slightly so his teeth could brush across the sensitive skin. Crispo groaned. Duke trailed his left hand up Crispo's leg as his teeth played with the blonde's nipple. The fingers paused at the boy's groin, gently following the curve of his inner leg. His hand stopped just before Crispo's jumping dick. Crispo breathed and tried to thrust into the hand but it disappeared, following its original path up Crispo's stomach. Crispo let out a wine.

The fingers that had teased Crispo's groin touched the boy's nipple. They squeezed it lightly, adding to Crispo's moans. For several minutes Crispo moaned and whined as Duke focused his attention on the spot that obviously drove Crispo mad. But when Duke removed both mouth and hand Crispo let out an even louder wine.

"You make such sexy sounds" Duke said, leaning in till their lips were inches apart. "I can't wait to see what you sound like with my dick in your ass." Crispo nodded shakily. "Now lay back" Duke's hand pressed against Crispo's chest leading him down, back flat against the desk. "Bear with me cutie. This'll be weird at first." Crispo nodded. Duke raised himself onto the desk so he was kneeling above Crispo's Chest. Crispo looked at the thick cock above him and bit his lip. He was still hard as a rock even though he knew that huge thing was going to be in his mouth any second. He'd never sucked anyone before let alone something this big. "Tell me if you want me to stop at any time. If my dick is in your mouth just pull away and I'll get off ok?"

"Ok" Crispo breathed. Duke lowered himself slightly so his butt was just pressing against Crispo's upper chest. Carefully he grasped the back of Crispo's head and pulled it upwards toward his awaiting cock. Crispo opened his mouth obediently and Duke maneuvered his dick into his mouth, pushing till the head pushed past Crispo's lip. He let Crispo pause for a second. It felt kind of weird to have it in his mouth but it also sent shivers down his spine in the best way possible. He flicked his tounge across the member and squinted at the taste of precum.

Duke grabbed the blond boy's hair and eased his head down again until only the head remained within Crispo's mouth. Then he repeated the process, leading Crispo's lips up and down his dick. When Crispo didn't complain he increased the pace. Soon every inch of thick cock was down Crispo's throat. He'd heard that it tasted bad but this was amazing. The salty sweet substance reminded him of something he'd had before but he couldn't remember. He lapped every inch of the dick currently in his mouth, trying to get every little bit of the substance.

"Fuck" Duke growled. Crispo's eyes grew wide and he moaned. He needed the rest of it. He wanted every inch of this high school student meat in his mouth. Duke smiled and slowly eased more of himself in. It was a lot bigger than Crispo had first thought. He only got four inches in before he felt his gag reflex start. They made it look so much easier in porn.

Duke pulled himself mostly out before going in again. It was a slow process, getting Crispo more accustomed to something so big in his mouth. His jaw hurt but the taste of precum that slipped onto his tongue made it worth it. Once Crispo had gotten balls deep three times in a row Duke stopped leading his head. Instead he grabbed his hair roughly and started pumping slowly in and out, thrusting his hips back and forth, making the desk shake.

Crispo groaned in satisfaction. Duke grew faster and thrust harder. Soon he was face fucking Crispo like there was no tomorrow. The teen took it like he'd been sucking cock for years and Duke loved it. His shoulders shook and he pulled Crispo's head even closer. He braced himself with his hand next to Crispo's head. He drove his dick as hard as he could into Crispo. He heard the gag but was too gone to realize. The boy didn't pull back though so Duke didn't rthink twice. HE plowed in and out before freezing, balls deep in the 7th grader's mouth.

His dick shuttered and Duke let out a deep moan. Three loads of cum shot down Crispo's throat. Crispo whined around the dick, somewhat upset that he hadn't been able to really taste it. Duke pulled his softening cock out of Crispo and slid off the desk. Crispo started to do the same but fell back down when a hand grabbed his balls.

Duke's lips wrapped around Crispo's cock again, sucking him like a Popsicle. After everything that happened he came almost immediately, shooting into the older boy's mouth.

* * *

Crispo shakily sat down on his seat on the bus and took out his phone. He'd completely forget about the piece of paper that had been pressed against his hard dick under his underwear. When he'd pulled his clothes back on after his time with Duke he'd felt it move under his balls. He'd been ambushed by his friend's right after he left the room and not been left alone the rest of the day. Only now, in the very back of the bus was he able to unzip his pants and shove his hand into his underwear to retrieve the note.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He just sucked a high schooler's dick, who he probably would be seeing again to get fucked and now he was dialing the number to a pair of twins he'd be asking out. But he suspected they'd be on him before any real date. Guilty he didn't mind that. He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. He looked around one last time to make sure the back of the bus really was deserted.

The ringing ended. "Hello random stranger. I'm not interested in talking to you unless you are a relative, giving me a gift or are the cute blonde from this morning." Jack's voice spoke. Crispo blushed crimson.

"Um… It's Crispo" He said.

"Ah yes the adorable blond who likes people sucking on his nipples. I'll be putting you on speaker phone." Jack said.

"Hellooo Crispo" The second twin called. "I wasn't expecting you to call so soon."

"Ummm yea" Crispo said, falling silent.

"I assume you're answering our little question?" Jack supplied.

"Even over the phone he can't talk. Do you think he's hopeless or our voices are just that sexual?" Devin asked.

"Hopeless I'd say." Jack responded to his brother. "I've heard your voice and it hurts my ears every time."

"Like you sound any better mister flat notes." Devin shot.

"Oh Brother at least I was in the choir." Jack said. "You're screeching didn't even count as singing, but enough with our argument. Tell me Crispo, do you want to be the first to date the Tate twins at the same time?"

"Yes" Crispo said more evenly" than he thought he could be right then.

"You sound unsure" Devin said. "Do you have any questions? Requests? Kinky fantasies?"

"uhhh" Crispo stuttered. He was doing it again, saying something stupid but unlike most of the time he knew it was dumb before it came out of his mouth. "Would you two have sex with each other in front of me?" The line fell silent.

"I told you so" Jack said, sounding pleased with himself.

"I stand corrected" Devin sighed. "Really Crispo, Aren't you a little more mature than to ask us this? I just lost twenty bucks."

"I'm s-sorry… It was stupid. I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

"Uncomfortable?" Devin asked, faking confusion. "I'm just upset I lost my money."

"I bet you would ask us on the first call" Jack said. "What exactly are you thinking?"

"N-nothing" Crispo said.

"I think he might have wanted us to undress each other" Devin said. "He'd probably want one of us down on our knees, taking the others cock in our mouths. Or maybe he wants us to fuck. I heard James is very rough in bed. He'd pound my tight ass till I screamed. But I probably couldn't with your dick filling my mouth." Crispo stared at the seat in front of him wide eyed and open mouthed. His dick was growing rapidly in his pants.

"So you'd be the bottom?" Jack breathed huskily. "I'm not surprised." Crispo heard rustling of cloth. "Do you get pictures?" Jack asked.

"Huh?" Crispo asked

"On your phone, can you receive pictures?" Jack responded.

"Yes?" Crispo said in confusion. Seconds later his phone buzzed.

"We should hang up now Blond boy. I think you just got some texts." Devin said before one of them hung up. Crispo looked at the black screen of his phone sadly. Had they really just hung up on him? He ruined it with that stupid question. Now he was guilty and horny. Absentmindedly he opened the text from an unknown number and gasped.

It had to be from Devin's phone because Jack had been using his. Four photos were clearly visible on his phone. The phone had been set on something so it could catch a picture of both boys. The first had Devin and Jack both shirtless, chests pressed together. Jack's hand was on his brother's ass and Devin had a hand in Jack's hair. The second picture made his dick throb. Jack was standing in only a pair of skin tight black briefs. His brother was on his knees in front of him, palming the dick visible beneath the fabric.

The third photo made him want to faint. Devin was bent over, now also only in underwear. Jack had his clothed dick to Devin's ass. He had a sly smirk on his face and was looking sexily toward the camera. Scrolling down to the forth picture made him choke on a moan. Devin had taken off his underwear and stood completely naked, using only his hand to cover his dick and balls. Jack was kneeling to his left, lips placed on his brother's inner thigh. Crispo went limp in his chair, eyes staring at the phone. Two minutes of wide eyes staring passed before the phone started to ring. It was Jack's number.

"Hello?" Crispo choked.

"I think those photos answer your question. We've never had sex with each other before but I have to admit Devin is easy on the eyes. I won't mind including him in our fun. Tomorrow four o'clock, I expect you at the address I text you. Wear nice clothes. We'll be having a nice dinner at our house, unless you want to eat in the nude. We wouldn't mind.

"Nice clothes. Got it" Crispo stuttered.

* * *

I know the sex scene wasnt the best but I have a hard time with just blowjobs and didn't want Duke to fuck him for the first time in this chapter. Next Chapter as you can guess involves our favoret twins. Please review and I hope to update again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the long awaited and very late Chapter 4. Time for a Twin date. It was supposed to have a lot of fluff but I ended up writing very little of it. HOpefully it was worth the wait. Please review after reading

* * *

Crispo was a little wobbly on his feet as he stood in front of the door to a nice normal looking suburban home. If you'd have looked it would have seemed like a completely normal family with completely normal children lived inside but that wasn't the case. Most normal twins don't share boyfriends and agree to have a threesome. The thought almost made Crispo hard right then and there but he was still a little too nervous to be horny. This was his first date.

He knocked on the door and waited. It felt like an eternity until it opened silently. Devin had his hair combed and parted to one side. His blue and white striped collared shirt was tight against his thin frame, matching the dark blue dress pants that hugged him in all the right places. Crispo blushed and attempted to shift his hardening member out of view.

"Already hard?" Devin chuckled. He pressed his palm to the half hard piece of meat making Crispo gasp and harden completely in an instant. "Jack will really like that." The boy opened the door wider and gestured for his date to enter. The house was just as normal on the inside. A small living room connected to a formal looking dining room where Crispo could see the second twin setting three plates next to each other.

Jack turned and smiled at the older teen. "You look cute" he said, eyeing the outfit up and down. Crispo blushed even darker. He'd been wearing his best blue dress shirt, tucked into his black dress pants. He'd shambled for almost twenty minutes looking for his belt before discovering his brother had been wearing it to his friend's house. That left him with his bright yellow belt that stood out against the darker colors. "Very cute."

"You do too" Crispo murmured. They did it on purpose. There was no way those two didn't pick out matching outfits by chance.

"The food will be ready in twenty minutes." Jack continued.

"You cook?" Crispo asked in surprise. He could barely cook in seventh grade.

"Mom thinks I'm having a girl over" Jack responded in a quieter less smug voice. "She cooked. I'm just taking it out of the oven." Devin gave his twin a look Crispo didn't recognize.

"Until then I wonder what Crispo wants to do" Devin said cutting through the slightly awkward moment. "He was hard when I opened the door." Jack's smug smirk returned to his face.

"Reeeealy? I wonder what he was thinking about." He chuckled. He walked over to his brother and slung his arm around the other's sholders.

"Probably those pictures" Devin said, turning his head to look at his brother. "He did ask us to fuck in front of him."

"Yes I do remember him asking something like that" Jack said. "I think I won twenty bucks because of it."

"Only because I thought our cute little blond was more mature. I overestimated seventh graders" Devin shot back with a tiny smile.

"Oh brother you're so naïve. Don't you know how hot two twins fucking are?" Jack asked.

"Pretty hot" Devin agreed. Crispo's mouth fell open as he watched Devin's hand sneak over to grasp his brother's groin. "We could do a demonstration before dinner."

"But there's so little time" Jack whined. "I want to savor our play time." Crispo's breath came out in pants.

"Don't worry we can play as long as you want after dessert." Devin smiled. With one hand he expertly undid the button of Jack's pants.

"Still, having sex with your brother is a momentous occasion. I want our first time to be more than blow jobs." Devin slipped his hand into Jack's underwear. "I want my dick in that tight ass you talked about. I want you to moan my name. I want to show Crispo just how good we'd look together."

"He seems to think we look pretty good right now" Devin said, wrapping his hand around his brother's hard cock.

"But we have clothes on" Jack objected. "Won't we look better without these annoying things. I know you're a lot hotter without clothes."

"JACK! Were you watching me?" Devin said with fake shock.

"We share a room brother. I can watch you slip your clothes off whenever I want. You're not very discrete when you dress in the morning. You just drop walk in and drop your towel on the ground. How couldn't I see you're dripping wet naked body?"

"Oh Crispo" Devin said with obviously fake regret. "I almost forgot you were there. I'm sorry for ignoring you. Did you want to say anything?"

"I…I" Crispo stuttered.

"We broke him again" Devin sighed.

"What is with you Devin" Jack pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm the talkative one. You're just supposed to play off my sentences.

"I'm playing with something of yours" Devin shot back, as if to remind Crispo he was jacking his brother off in his underwear. "But I think it's my turn to take the role of Lead twin."

"Really?" Jack grinned. "My submissive twin is going to take on my role?"

"It's not your role brother and I'd never submit to you." Devin removed his hand and pulled Jack closer to him so they were chest to chest.

"We're equals right now. You may get to dominate me in the bedroom but in the real world I'm not your plaything." He grabbed the back of Jack's head and slammed their lips together. They rutted against each other making out with small moans. It was a show after all and they wanted Crispo to have the best.

A buzzer rang through the house interrupting the twins show. "Darn" Jack hissed. That was just getting good."

"But you don't want to burn the food" Devin smiled. Jack walked out of the room, turning to give the boys a wink before walking through the door.

"So Crispo" Devin said, turning his attention back to his elder. "I know you're cute but I hardly know anything about you. Do you think you can speak?"

"Uh…" Crispo stuttered. "I'm a seventh grader and um I… like food?"

"I already know the first one and the second one isn't really anything surprising. Tell me what's interesting about you?"

"I like spaghetti" he offered.

"So food again?" Devin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No… I like the Spaghetti Yard. No I LOVE the Spaghetti Yard. It's my favorite place in the entire world. Joined a band to win a gift card there once."

"You were in a band?" Devin asked, quirking a smile.

"He's in a band?" Jack asked from the doorway. He was carrying a large tray of meatloaf.

"Let me help" Crispo said, hurrying over to the boy. He carefully took the tray from Jack and walked it to the dining room. "Meatloaf?" Crispo asked.

"Honey Barbecue Bacon Meatloaf" Jack corrected. Crispo smiled.

"Sounds good." Crispo said.

"It is. Best meatloaf you'll ever taste" Devin said. "Here you sit here." Devin pulled out the center chair.

"Thanks" Crispo said. He sat down and twins took the seats on either side of him.

* * *

I was going to write the scene but skipped it.

* * *

"Wow" Crispo breathed, slumping in his chair. "That was amaaaazing."

"Glad you liked it" Jack said.

"You look tired" Devin added. He turned in his chair so he could mouth something to his brother.

"How about a movie?" Jack asked. Crispo blinked and looked back and forth between the twins.

"Ok" he said.

"Good" Jack replied. He stood up soon followed by the other two. Let's go to the den. It's more private."

"And has the smaller couch" Devin breathed in his brother's ear. Jack smiled and winked. Crispo got up and moaned. Food was great but he had a tendency to eat too much.

"Take it slow" Devin said. He took Crispo by the hand and led him through the house. They entered a room slightly smaller than the living room. It held a couch, two armchair and Television. Along one wall pictures of the Twins with their parents were spread out. On the other side of the room was a tall bookcase.

"Uhh I don't think that couch is big enough" Crispo said hesitantly. Both twins smirked. No one used the den because its couch was barely larger than the armchair. It could squeeze two people on barely comfortably.

"It's fine" Jack told him. "Sit down." Crispo took a seat against one side of the couch, squeezing himself as close to the edge as he could.

"Don't be stupid" Devin interrupted Crispo's attempt to make enough room for the twins.

"Sit in the middle" Jack said.

"But then you can't sit" Crispo complained. Devin rolled his eyes slightly.

"Just do it" Devin pleaded. Crispo scooted to the center of the small couch, frowning at the twins.

"First we have to get comfortable" Jack said.

"These clothes are too tight" Devin continued. The brothers moved in front of the TV and turned to each other. Before Crispo could ask what the meant Jack grabbed the base of his brother's shirt. Devin raised his arms so his brother could peal the fabric off his body. It was flung to the floor in the corner. Crispo's mouth began to water and his dick began to grow hard. Devin did the same for his brother leaving them both shirtless.

"Pants can be so uncomfortable." Jack said huskily. His hands undid Devin's pants. HE lowered himself to his knees, pulling the tight pants down past his brother's extremely tight vibrant green briefs. Crispo could swear they had to be two sizes too small. Jack leaned his face forward and touched his lips to the head of Devin's dick outlined in the fabric. "Raise a leg so I can pull your pants off" He asked, moving his mouth against the clothed member.

Devin did so looking as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Jack pulled the pants off one leg at a time and flung them across the room. As he mouthed his twin's dick he ran a finger down the boy's ass, pausing in front of the hole.

"You look uncomfortable too Devin said. Jack pulled himself away from his brother and smiled.

"I am actually. Would you mind helping me?" He asked.

"Of course dear twin. What are brothers for?" Devin said. Jack lay his back on the ground and straightened his legs. Devin stood above his twin, body facing toward his legs. Terribly slowly he lowered himself down. Crispo thought it looked weird and didn't understand till Devin rested himself on his elbows. His dick was right over Jack's mouth like they were going to 69. Devin undid the button and pulled the pants down. "Oops" He exclaimed. "Took your underwear too!"

"No problem Dev. Just take them off too." Jack said. Devin smimmied forwards. Jack lifted his legs and Devin pulled them off. When Devin stood back up Crispo had a clear view of Jack's naked body lying on the ground. He was slim. There couldn't have been an ounce of fat on him and what surprised Crispo the most was his cock. It was a lot bigger than Crispo's had been at that age. He was staring so intently on the view he ended up squeaking in surprise at the hand touching his shoulder.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startled you" Devin smiled. He lifted himself onto the chair and Crispo started to move. "No" Devin said. Crispo paused and allowed the boy to climb on top of him. He settled himself with his back against the right rest and his feet pressed against the other. That left him almost completely on top of Crispo, body wrapped around the teen's mower half.

"Mind if I join?" Jack chuckled.

"I don't mind. Do you mind?" Devin breathed into Crispo's ear.

"N-no" Crispo stuttered. Jack did just as his brother did but on the opposite side.

"You know I love your hair" Jack breathed.

"It's really cool" Devin agreed. Two sets of hands began playing with his jelled hair.

"Thanks" Crispo said. That chuckled and pulled away. Jack grabbed a clicker and flipped on the DVD player. The movie they had picked out was already in. All they needed to do was press start. "X-men?" Crispo asked.

"I love this movie" Devin told him.

"Almost as much as a dick up your ass" Jack laughed. Crispo blushed. HE didn't know if he wanted to watch a movie anymore. Having one naked and one almost naked boy on top of him was making a problem in his pants hard.

He waited though because he wanted this to be a real date and if the twins wanted to watch a movie with him then he would. He'd seen the movie almost a dozen times and could quote the majority of it. That allowed him to pay some attention while still paying attention to the warm bodies on top of him. The movie moved too slower than Crispo had ever remembered. By a quarter of the way through the movie he had grinded his dick against Devin's legs twice in a desperate attempt to keep from grabbing one of the boys and slamming their lips together. He didn't however and waited. Halfway through the movie there was movement next to him.

Crispo blinked in confusion when Jack leaned forward, blocking his view of the TV. Devin smirked and did the same. Their lips met and their arms grabbed each other. Crispo gasped. Their bodies moved on top of him as they made out, rubbing against his dick. Crispo was conflicted on what to do next.

"Please" he gasped out. The boys paused. "I… I need to take my pants off." Twin smirks met his comment.

"But I want to make out" Devin fake whined.

"We still can" Jack winked. They moved off Crispo and let him stand. The teen fumbled with his pants. He needed them off. He needed to grab his dick and jack off. In his fumbling it was easy for Jack to swat the teen's hands away and undo the pants himself. Devin and Jack kneeled down in front of Crispo and ripped the pants and underwear down to his ankles.

"He looks horny" Jack smirked, looking upwards at the blond. "I think he wants to play with us."

"But I want to make out" Devin whined again.

"Hmmm." Jack murmured, stroking his chin. "I don't see why we can't do both." The boys descended on Crispo's dick from opposite sides. Their lips met each other's at the tip of Crispo's cock. They began to make out not caring that there was a cock in-between their mouths.

* * *

The dinner was suposed to be some fluff but I cut it out because I wanted to write some smut. I stopped it here for two reasons. One- you'll all want to come back and read the next chapter. Two- The sex scene will take up a good 1000-2000 words and the chapter was already at 2.5k. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Duke will be scene in two or three chapters again and don't worry it'll be Crispo's turn to be fucked.


End file.
